Limited Competition: Advancing Conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS) (U18) PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Washoe County Health District (WCHD) has been enrolled in the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS) since July of 2004. WCHD completed the first self assessment in December of 2006 and has made progress in each of the Standards. At this time Standard 7 - Industry and Community Relations is complete and an audit was conducted for verification. A second self-assessment was completed in May 2012. WCHD's intended outcome of this funding opportunity is to continue with, and increase the momentum of, the implementation and development of building capacity and sustainability of the WCHD's Retail Food Program within the standards of the FDA Program Standards. This funding opportunity will enhance the WCHD's ability to meet the long term goal of meeting the VNRFRPS and the Washoe County Health District Board of Health's (DBOH) strategic plan. The DBOH's strategic plan includes the adoption of meeting all nine Standards. Implementation of the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards is a high priority, but has been on an As resources are available basis. This grant will accelerate our full implementation of the VNRFRPS by providing added development resources. The enhancement of this grant will allow for the hiring of intermitent eployees. The intent is to hire individuals who were previous employees or Registered Environmental Health Specialists. This added capacity will help to ensure the five year strategic plan of meeting the criteria of the VNRFRPS are met. The meeting of the criteria of the Program Standards will provide a firm foundation for the WCHD's Retail Food Program that can be sustainable.